The Colors Of Life
by babbitxoxo
Summary: This story takes place after Mikan left the academy( after chapter 173). Her life changes one day while she's on her way to school one morning. Mikan meets a boy and he just so happens to be a new transfer student at his school.
1. meeting of chance

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Mikan's alarm clock rang in a mocking sort of tone. " Ugggh!" she whined. After a few seconds she hit the snooze button. Eventually she got up and attended to her usual schedule. Waking up, picking out her outfit, and fixing her pigtails and grabbing something for breakfast. She turned her head to look at the clock. "Waaaaaah!" Mikan screamed. It looked like breakfast would have to be on the go today. She ran down the stairs of her 3 story house. She has been living here for a few months ever since she had left the hospital. The doctors had told her that she had been in a coma. She would have been with Jii Chan , but he had gone into retirement and also on a vacation. He had left her a letter.

"Mikan, I have recently decided to go on the vacation that I have wanted to go on for years. Remember how I wanted to go and explore various countries? Well I figured that this would be the best time for me to do so. But while I'm out exploring the world, you have a task. It's time for you to find out the family secret. Your only clues are that you may need to rely on help from others, and to expect the unexpected. Best of luck, "

P.S. "Remember what I have always told you. Everything happens for a reason."

~ Grandpa Jii Chan

What had Jii Chan meant in his letter? Mikan pondered. After all of that thinking, Mikan came to a very bad realization. "Now I'm even later!" she muttered as she went running out the door. Mikan was running full force to try and get to school before the bell rang. After a few minutes the school was in sight. "Finally! " She shouted. That's when it happened. "Waaaah!" All of a sudden i tripped and fell face first. I laid there and started crying. I mean, who could blame me? I just fell in public and well, there was no way to deny it. I was still sobbing when I felt someone grab my arm. As the person pulled me up I looked at his eyes. They were as red as a red rose. Our eyes caught and for some reason it felt comforting. "Baka, you sure are clumsy", the person muttered. That was all it took to ruin the moment. "Well who asked you to help me up super baka?" I shouted. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away. I was late anyway so I didn't need to stay and argue. It was my first day back at school so I didn't want to be late.

"Good morning!" I shouted as I walked into the classroom. Immediately, I walked over to my friends. "Hi Everyone!" I said cheerfully. "Mikan Chan!" Nana screeched as she came and hugged me. "Mikan Chan! Where have you been?" Kaori cried. "You got some explaining to do." Karin declared while tapping her foot. "Sorry guys! I was at the hospital since I was in a coma. I just got out recently so I was able to come back to school today." I told them. So we continued talking. They filled me in on all of the stuff I had missed, between our school receiving enough money to not get shut down and a new transfer student. "He has this mysterious aura! But it makes him cute!" Kaori giggled. "Especially his eyes" Karin, Kaori and Nana said at the same time synchronously. "Is he really that great?" I asked. A few seconds later the classroom door opened. That's when he entered. " Don't tell me that's him!" I asked them. " Yea that's him, why are you upset Mikan?" Kaori asked. "That stupid baka jerk was mean to me this morning! He made fun of me for tripping!" I argued. He walked over and came over to me. "Well If it isn't Little Miss Polka Dots" He teased. " What? Little Miss Polka Dots?" I questioned. " Well , when I helped you up earlier your panties were showing" He smirked. " You pervert! Baka! " I stormed away. I was angry. Not only did he call me baka but he had a glimpse of my panties. This is going to be a long school year I thought. The bell rang so I had to get to class. I entered the classroom again while wondering what awaits me.


	2. Cherry Blossoms in full bloom

*DISCLAIMER*

I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters.

This is my first fan-fiction story. So enjoy :) . Suggestions are welcome.

* * *

When I entered the classroom I looked around to see where I wanted to sit. Unfortunately there was only one seat left, so my choices were limited. I plopped into my seat. "Uggggh" She sighed. If only I had went in earlier I could have had more of choice of where my seat was. I turned my head to see who was around me. Luckily at least one of friends was around. I turned and faced the desk on my left. "Hi Kaori Chan!" I said cheerfully. Me and Kaori had a long conversation about this new diner across town. "Great! We should go there after school! I'm hungry because I was running late today and forgot to eat breakfast" I indicated. Gurrrrgle Gurrrrgle. My stomach growled as if it was protesting because it contained a lack of food. It was basically screaming feed me. Someone kicked my desk. I quickly turned around to see the suspect. "What the heck! What was that for!" I questioned. When I saw who it was I automatically knew why he kicked my desk. All of the sudden my desk location seemed worse. "Stop your stomach Baka. You woke me up from my nap" He muttered. "I didn't have breakfast baka and you shouldn't sleep in class. You are going to make sensei mad." I insisted. He threw a package at me. " Eat that. Your stomach gurgles will distract the whole class." He said and then returned to his nap. I couldn't tell whether he gave me the food to be nice or if he was trying to mess with me. Then I turned my attention to the package. Howalons? What is a Howalon? I opened the package and popped one in my mouth. The texture was light and fluffy, like I was chewing on a cloud. The shocking part was that it seemed strangely familiar. "Good morning class! Mikan , you should remember the school policy. No eating in class." Sensei stated. I turned around and glared at the mysterious transfer student. He had a smirk on his face. Sensei walked over to the transfer student's seat and bopped him on the head with a newspaper. "Natsume, sleeping during class is highly prohibited." Sensei explained. So his name is Natsume I thought. Once again, it seemed familiar like the Howalons. "Time to start class!" Sensei announced. Riiiiiiiiiing. The school day was finally over. "So are we heading over to the new diner?" I asked Kaori Chan , Karin Chan and Nana Chan as i got up and stretched. "Yup. None of us have day duty so we don't have to stick around school" Karin Chan replied. As we left school i could feel the cool spring breeze. The cherry blossoms had bloomed recently so the view was impeccable. I noticed one Cherry Blossom tree in particular while we were walking. Everything about it was perfect. It had no flaws. I noticed someone sitting under the tree. The person seemed to be consumed in reading a manga book. Then i watched as the person put the book down. Ugggh not him, i thought. It was Natsume. For a second, we caught eye contact."I'll meet you guys at the diner, I have something to do very quick!" I told them. " Okay Mikan. Try not to get lost!" Kaori mentioned. "Don't worry about me. I know where to go." I reassured them. They continued walking and then i walked over to the cherry tree. " Hi Natsume. I wanted to thank you for the howalons" I mentioned. "Baka. Why are you thanking me?" Natsume asked. "Because i enjoyed them. The texture was like i was chewing on a fluffy cloud." Mikan replied. Natsume just stared at her. She was lost in thought. From the looks of it, she was probably going to start drooling just thinking about them. " Dont you have somewhere to go?" He mentioned. " Oh yea. I forgot. I'm going to the !" Mikan yelled as she started running. Then she stopped. She remembered that she forgot to ask Kaori Chan, Karin Chan and Nana Chan for directions. Then i felt a hand on my shoulder. " Whats wrong?" Natsume questioned. " Well i was going to go to this new diner but i forgot to ask for directions. waaahhhh. Now what will i do." Mikan sniffled. "I was just about to head there. I'll take you" Natsume replied. So we headed for the diner. While we were walking i was talking about the cherry blossams. "Aren't they just lovely? " I remarked. Natsume just looked at me. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Kaori Chan , Karin Chan and Anna Chan were sure right about his mysterious aura. What's up with this guy i thought. " We are almost there." Natsume mentioned. "Great!" I said cheerfully. Maybe he isn't so bad i thought. There has to be more to this guy. I'll just have to find out more. There is just something about him that's intriguing.

* * *

A sneak peak at the next chapter:

Natsume gave me a very serious look. " Do you remember?" He asked. "Remember what?" I replied. He sighed and looked down at his hands. " Your memories ...".

Can you guess what he will say? Also feel free to give suggestions for future chapters.:)


	3. Diner mishap

_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to finish! I hope you guys like it! And thank you so much for the recommendations! I highly appreciate it!:)_

_***DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE***_

* * *

Mikan pushed opened the door. Ting a ling ling went the bell as the door opened. " Hey guys! I'm here!" Mikan shouted in excitement as she entered the diner. She looked around to see where Nana Chan, Kaori Chan and Karin Chan were. They weren't in sight. " Waaaaah" Mikan shrieked as her phone vibrated. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. Nana Chan had sent her a message.

_To: Mikan Chan From: Nana Chan _

_Sorry Mikan Chan. Me, Kaori Chan and Karin Chan left early._

_ We heard that this one clothing store in town is having an awesome sale. _

_You know how girls and clothes go together like peanut butter and jelly. _

_We will make it up to you, we promise._

I looked at my phone in disbelief as i plopped down onto a chair. I was ditched like last seasons t-shirt. " Ugggh" Mikan whined. This couldn't be happening. I came all of this way and this happened. " Is this seat taken?" Natsume asked pointing to the chair across the table. " No, go ahead" I replied. I watched as Natsume sat down and picked up the menu. Well at least i wont have to sit alone I thought. A minute later a waiter came to the table. " Hello, what can i get for you guys?" said the waiter in an enthusiastic sort of tone. "I'll take the burger and fries combo" Natsume answered. "And for your girlfriend?" The waiter asked. "G-g-g-girlfriend. No, no, no, you see you got it all wrong" Mikan explained. Her face turned 20 shades of red. "Baka, just tell the waiter what you want " Natsume commented. I'm surprised that he didn't say anything to the waiter about that. He acted like that didn't even phase him. "I'll have the grilled cheese and a strawberry milkshake" she answered. " Coming right up" Said the over enthusiastic waiter. The waiter collected our menu's and then made her way to the kitchen.

After a few minutes the waiter came back with our food. " One burger and fries combo and a grilled cheese with a strawberry milkshake" The waiter said as she put the food down. " If you need anything else just let me know" The overly enthusiastic waiter said as she left. " Look a monkey!" I screamed. "Where?" Natsume asked while he turned his head. While he wasn't looking I took a few of his fries. He turned back around. First he looked at his plate and then the suspect who had taken the fries. He gave me the evil glare. " What?" I asked as innocently as I could while finishing the fry that was in my mouth. " You know what you did." Natsume stated while continuing the evil glare. " What ever do you mean?" I questioned as I put another fry in my mouth. " You do realize that you didn't order fries." Natsume stated. " Yea I know." I answered. " Then why did you eat them baka?" Natsume questioned. " Because there was an _odd_ amount of fries. So I was helping you out" Mikan giggled. Natsume looked over with a mischievous expression. He quickly took the strawberry that was on the top of the milkshake. "Hey! What was that for?" Mikan questioned. "We're _even_ now" Natsume replied.

I looked over at Natsume. " I'm surprised you came into the diner. I thought you would be busy or something" I questioned. Natsume put down his cell phone and looked at me. "I had a question for you" Natsume asked. Hmmm I wonder what it is. He probably wants half of my grilled cheese. As if that's happening. " If it's about the grilled cheese im so not giving you half!" I stated then stuck my tongue out at him. " Baka! I Don't want your grilled cheese! Forget about the grilled cheese!" Natsume urged. " Then what is it?" I asked. Natsume gave me a very serious look. " Do you remember?" He asked. "Remember what?" I replied. He sighed and looked down at his hands. " Your memories. You lost them. You were put in a state of hypnosis for your protection. They aren't sure how to revive your memories . They didn't think about reviving your memories until they had used the hypnosis" Natsume announced. I looked at him with a puzzled facial expression. " What are you talking about. I just got out of a coma a few months ago. That's impossible. And who are you talking about? No one did hypnosis on me and how would you know? " Mikan objected. "Mikan, You see, We used to go to the same school called Gakuen Academy. And I have proof. You gave me this card on my birthday and everyone took a picture together and your here." Natsume explained. He pointed to the picture and pointed to a girl in pigtails. There was no denying it, that was definitely me. How could this be?

" Maybe this book will help. It's a guide. I put it together and had some help from a few other people from Gakuen Academy. This should answer all of your questions" He informed me. He handed the book over to me. I opened the book and learned a lot from just the first few pages. " Are these really my memories?" I asked. " Who else's memories would they be?" Natsume replied. " The real question is why did I lose my memories?" I questioned. " The Gakuen Academy principals decided it for your safety after you lost your alice. They didn't want to risk you getting hurt or kidnapped so they thought it would be best to get rid of your memories temporarily. They were going to give them back to you after they were certain that you would be safe. The only problem was that they never thought of a way to return your memories." Natsume answered. He clenched his fist and hit the table." Those idiots!" He yelled. " Natsume, is there anyway that I can get my memories back?" I questioned. "The only solution I can think of is taking a trip back to Gakuen Academy and finding a way to reverse your hypnosis" He suggested. " Ok, then when should we got there?" I asked. " We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning at 7am. Try not to be late or else we'll miss the bus " He stated. " Ok, I wont. By the way, can I finish reading that guide book?" I asked. " Yea. You might as well keep it because it was made for you" Natsume replied. " Thanks" I said as I flashed a smile that was similar to the Cheshire cat. I was curious about what else was in the book. I might as well read about my own memories. At least i'll know a bit more about my memories. " I'm heading home. I'll meet you there tomorrow." I stated. " Don't be late Little Miss Polka Dots" Natsume snickered. I went through the diner's exit. On the walk home I kept thinking about Gakuen Academy and my memories. At least more of my questions will be answered tomorrow. But for now i'll just have to find out some information by using the guide book.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to leave comments and recommendations. :)_

_~So what did you guys think about her alice being taken away by hypnosis? Do you think they will find a way to give her memories back?_

_***Sneak Peak at the next chapter!:)_

_ I opened up the door to my bedroom and plopped down onto my bed. The satin sheets made it seem like I jumped onto a cloud. A few seconds later I went over to my desk and picked up the guide book. After I pulled out a chair and sat, then I opened the guide book up and started reading._

_~ So Mikan finally gets to read about her memories. What do you think will happen?:)_

_ ** Babbitxoxo's corner:**_

_ did anyone understand my pun? Mikan said " Because there was an odd amount of fries. So I was helping you out" and then after Natsume took the strawberry right off the top of her milkshake he was like "We're even now". haha im not too good with jokes haha. maybe someone understands it? even-odd. I don't know, I find everything funny. I lcve jokes. _


End file.
